


Les bons mots pour Minerva

by Elayan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Gen, Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/pseuds/Elayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aujourd’hui, c’est le grand jour pour Albus. Il va se déclarer. Cependant, le stress le ronge…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les bons mots pour Minerva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosine/gifts).



> _Préambule_ : Il y a quelques temps, j’ai reçu un texto de Rosine qui avait une furieuse envie de lire une certaine fic, mais sans avoir à l’écrire… Ne voulant céder la primeur de ce souhait à qui que ce soit, j’ai accepté le challenge ! …Il a certes traîné un peu longtemps dans ma to-do-list, mais je suis faible et ma mémoire encore plus xD Mais, mieux vaut tard que jamais, voilà pour Rosine ^^
> 
> _Disclaimer_ : Soyons bien d’accords dès le départ, je ne suis pas Rowling et je n’ai aucune prétention. Les personnages, les lieux et l’univers présentés ici sont les siens, sans doute revisité à ma sauce parce que, encore une fois, je ne suis pas Rowling, que voulez-vous ? :p

Abus avait réussi tant bien que mal à enfiler sa robe de sorcier bleu ciel tant il tremblait. Les yeux rivés sur son reflet dans le grand miroir, il peignait sa barbe avec application.  


\- Minerva, je suis… commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots. Ma chère Minerva, je suis heureux… Ma très chère Minerva, j’ai l’insigne honneur de vous remettre ce prix…  


Il ferma les yeux un instant. En tant que Directeur, c’était son devoir de remettre ce prix à sa Directrice Adjointe, il faudrait qu’il insiste plus que ça pour qu’elle comprenne que... Mais pas trop, sinon les autres personnes présentes comprendraient elles aussi le message et Minerva n’aimerait pas ça. Oh non, elle n’aimerait pas ça.  


Il posa son peigne et entreprit de natter quelques mèches de sa longue barbe blanche tout en reprenant son laïus :  


\- Ma très chère Minerva, depuis toutes ces années vous avez été une adjointe féconde – euh, non, certainement pas, pourquoi est-ce que je dirais ça ? Une adjointe précieuse, oui, c’est bien mieux, précieuse. Aussi suis-je le mieux… le plus… Aussi suis-je terriblement honoré… Aussi ai-je le plus grand bonheur… Le plus grand des bonheurs ? Des honneurs ? Des faveurs ?  


Il soupira. D’habitude, les mots ne lui causaient pas autant de soucis, que se passait-il donc dans sa tête ? Il saisit sa baguette et fit apparaitre une grande assiettes de bonbons colorés afin d’ensuite en faire disparaitre une grosse poignée dans sa bouche.  


Lorsqu’il leva à nouveau les yeux vers son reflet, il pouffa de surprise. Certains bonbons en profitèrent d’ailleurs pour s’échapper. Sa barbe arborait de multiples tresses inégales, ses joues étaient gonflées de sucreries et de vilaines touffes argentées partaient en tous sens depuis son crâne.  


Il faillit s’étouffer en essayant d’avaler le contenu de ses joues en une seule fois, mais il finit par s’en sortir vivant, au prix d’encore quelques bonbons qui allèrent rejoindre leurs prédécesseurs sur le sol. Albus fit tournoyer sa baguette, nettoyant le sol et lissant sa barbe. Les tresses étaient vraiment de trop.  


Il expira un grand coup, reprit son peigne et entreprit de mettre de l’ordre dans ses cheveux. Et s’il lui faisait sa déclaration plus tard ? Pendant le cocktail qui suivrait, par exemple ! Une bien meilleure idée que de risquer de ruiner la remise du Prix de Métamorphose de la décennie en glissant un mot de trop.  


Le cocktail, donc. Il lui faudrait être naturel et décontracté :  


\- Oh, Minerva, je vois que vous avez pris un Bloody Mary ? C’est étonnant, puisque… puisque vous ne prendrez pas de Bloody Mary, c’est évident. Un whisky, c’est formidable, j’en ai pris un aussi ! …Allons, Albus, tu n’aimes pas ça et elle le sait, c’est idiot. Elle prendra sans doute un whisky écossais de vingt ans d’âge pour fêter son Prix, et toi, tu prendras un cocktail avec des fruits et un parasol.  


Il finit d’aplatir ses cheveux avec ses mains et déposa son chapeau pointu par-dessus. Il ajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il envisagea de se faire raboter la bosse qui défigurait son visage… et puisqu’il y était, il pensa au reste de son visage : ses multiples rides qui s’étaient creusées sur sa peau défraîchie et mouchetée par l’âge, ses cheveux, sa barbe et ses sourcils qui avaient délaissé le roux flamboyant de sa jeunesse au profit d’un blanc argenté, certes sérieux, mais surtout avant-garde de la sénilité. Ses joues s’affaissèrent. Il se sentait soudain très vieux, et surtout très peu attractif ou désirable. Tout à coup empli d’une profonde lassitude, il se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche.  


C’est alors qu’on frappa à la porte :  


\- Professeur Dumbledore ? appela-t-on. Vous êtes attendu.  


\- Entrez, Minerva, répondit Albus sans même y penser.  


Il redressa brusquement en se rendant compte de ce qu’il venait de dire, au moment où la Directrice Adjointe entrait.  


\- Êtes-vous bientôt prêt ? demanda-t-elle.  


Elle ne savait pas encore que le prix remis ce soir était pour elle, Albus s’étant arrangé avec le corps enseignant pour qu’elle croie à un Prix de Botanique destiné au professeur Chourave pour ses boutures de Daturas intelligentes – ce prix lui avait été refusé de tellement peu que c’était crédible et, de toutes manières, les professeur s’étaient cotisés pour lui offrir un cadeau tout de même. Cependant, elle avait fait l’effort de se parer de ses plus beaux atours : une robe de soirée aux couleurs de l’écosse, un joli chapeau assorti et son habituel chignon strict avait été remplacé par une demi-queue permettant d’apprécier la longueur de ses cheveux sombres qui ondulaient dans son dos. Ses yeux verts brillaient derrière ses lunettes d’écaille et un petit sourire habillait son visage trop souvent sérieux. Albus Dumbledore se sentit requinqué rien qu’à cette vision.  


\- Professeur ? répéta Minerva.  


\- Oh, pardon, s’exclama le Directeur en émergeant de sa rêverie. Je pensais à mon discours.  


\- Vous voulez le réciter une fois devant moi pour vous entraîner ? Je corrige vos courriers, je peux bien corriger votre discours.  


\- Je vous remercie, Minerva, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire.  


Elle le dévisagea, suspicieuse.  


\- Quelque chose me dit que vous n’avez rien préparé, annonça-t-elle alors.  


Albus haussa les épaules en admettant la conclusion de son adjointe.  


\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous connais, ajouta-t-elle. Vous allez très bien vous en sortir. Les non-habitués penseront simplement que vous êtes un peu fou.  


\- Vous ne pensez pas que je sois fou ? demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.  


\- Je pense que vous jouez au fou, Albus, répondit Minerva avec tout son sérieux ordinaire. Allons, dépêchez-vous, Pomona doit se ronger les ongles d’impatience. Je vous attends devant la porte, au cas où vous vous endormiriez à nouveau.  


Elle sortit. Albus soupira d’aise, un large sourire béat en travers du visage. Soudain, il se rendit compte que ce moment aurait été parfait pour se déclarer ! Ou tout au moins lui dire à quel point il la trouvait radieuse, ce soir… Il avait une furieuse envie de se gifler.  


Enfin, c’était trop tard pour se morfondre, il aurait bien d’autres occasions dans la soirée – ou du moins l’espérait-il. Il repassa en vitesse devant son miroir, décida que sa robe serait mieux en vert émeraude – c’était la couleur de l’écosse – et se parfuma légèrement les oreilles, avant de rejoindre Minerva. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle s’impatiente. Quoiqu’il aimait voir le pli sur son nez lorsqu’elle était exaspérée…  


\- Vous avez changé de robe ? demanda Minerva en le voyant sortir.  


\- J’ai opté pour une couleur plus adaptée à l’évènement.  


Il lui tendit son bras et ils descendirent ensemble jusqu’à la Grande Salle.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous remarquerez qu'il a encore fallu que je fasse tenir ça sur pleeeeein de mots ^^'


End file.
